


pusiste este hechizo en mí (no sé qué creer)

by ValerieHayne



Series: Colección de traducciones [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternative Universe - Harry Potter, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Direction, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Harry, Slytherin Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Harry se había quedado mirando asombrada, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba a Louis, que aún se mantenía en silencio frente a ella. Louis había mirado hacia atrás por un momento, y Harry recuerda que quería memorizar el color de sus ojos, la tonalidad exacta de azul, por si acaso nunca llegaban a interactuar de nuevo. Se siente un poco como cada cliché que Harry ha leído en los libros de muggles con los que creció, de los cuentos de hadas que Anne le leía por las noches a las novelas de adultos jóvenes que se robaba de la estantería de Gemma a la edad de once años. Segundos que se extienden en minutos, el resto del mundo gritando a una pausa, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo.Lo cual, ahora que piensa en ello, no está demasiado lejos. La magia es real, después de todo.Y entonces Louis le guiñó un ojo, rompiendo el hechizo y poniendo todo en movimiento, antes de volar y dejar a Harry enrojecida y sólo un poco sin aliento.(harry es una ravenclaw de quinto año saliendo con la capitana del equipo de quidditch de slytherin de séptimo año. es el último partido de la temporada)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you've got this spell on me (i don't know what to believe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657030) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Título de la canción "Magic" de One Direction.

Como Harry esperaba, encuentra a Louis afuera del castillo, volando sobre el campo.

La chica mayor no nota la presencia de Harry de inmediato, demasiado ocupada atrapando la Snitch, así que Harry se sienta en el césped y saca su libro de Aritmancia para pasar el rato. Pasa la hoja en la que metió su amado marca páginas (algo que Louis le hizo por su primer aniversario unos meses atrás) y comienza a leer para la clase que tendrá esa tarde.

Es calmante, estudiar afuera. El castillo puede ser demasiado ruidoso a veces—la sala común de su Casa usualmente está llena de estudiantes jóvenes que tienen mucho menos trabajo que los de quinto y séptimo, y estudiar en el dormitorio no es de ayuda desde que Harry tiende a quedarse dormida en su cama, los libros abiertos y la tinta le mancha las sabanas si se duerme en el medio de la escritura de un ensayo de quince pies. El Gran Comedor es igual de ruidoso, siempre lleno de actividad, e incluso la biblioteca puede ser un mal lugar para estudiar a esta hora. La atmosfera muy cargada del inminente terror y desesperanza de estudiantes matándose en el proceso de estudiar para los exámenes. Eso vuelve absolutamente _loca_ a Harry.

Suspirando, pasa la página y pone su dedo contra la tinta desvanecida en las notas alrededor del papel. Antes, ella solía estudiar cerca del lago o bajo uno de los arboles gigantes donde es más pacífico, con solo las risas de grupos de amigos y conversaciones susurradas entre amantes molestándola. Pero desde que ella y Louis empezaron a salir—hace un año y medio—Harry se encontró a sí misma más atraída al campo de Quidditch cuando sale a leer un poco. Lo que no es para nada malo, porque no hay nadie en el campo a excepción de las prácticas y los partidos. Perfecto para estudiar, piensa Harry.

Hay un zumbido de aire y luego el sonido del césped siendo pisado llega a sus oídos. Levanta la mirada y ve a Louis caminando hacia ella, piel brillando por el sudor. El cabello corto se escapa de su moña en mechones desordenados alrededor de su rostro. Luce tan hermosa como siempre, las líneas de su cara afiladas pero suaves al mismo tiempo, el sol de media mañana besando su piel en oro y volviendo sus ojos azules incluso más brillantes.

El corazón de Harry se salta un latido como siempre que Louis le sonríe.

Ella cierra el libro suavemente y lo pone a un lado, sonriéndole de vuelta a la Buscadora de Slytherin. —Hola.

Los ojos de Louis están arrugados en las esquinas por la fuerza de su sonrisa, y se deja caer de espaldas en el césped, los brazos y piernas abiertas. Respira un poco pesado, el pecho subiendo y bajando con obviedad, y sus ojos se cierran, las pestañas rozando el inicio de sus mejillas. Su Nimbus yace a sus pies, y su puño derecho está cerrado con fuerza. Harry apenas puede distinguir las alas doradas entre sus dedos.

—¿Atrapaste la Snitch, entonces? —pregunta, moviéndose para acostarse también. Se gira a su lado para ver el rostro de Louis, queriendo acurrucarse contra su novia y abrazarse, tal vez ofrecerle un masaje de espalda y hombros (entre otras… partes del cuerpo) para que se pueda relajar.

Louis ha estado entrenando por las últimas semanas, armando la estrategia del partido final de la temporada escolar por la Copa de Quidditch. A Harry le preocupa un poco que pueda extralimitarse a sí misma. No por primera vez, desea que puedan estar en la misma Casa para así poder cuidar de Louis mejor y asegurarse que ella se está cuidando, de la misma forma en que Louis cuida de ella y se asegura de que tome descansos cuando está estudiando intensamente.

—Por supuesto que lo hice —dice Louis en respuesta a su pregunta, ojos abriéndose mientras levanta su mano cerrada. La mueve cuidadosamente para que la Snitch quede atrapada entre su índice y pulgar, la luz del sol reflejando su superficie dorada—. Quiero que Slytherin gane este año la Copa de Quidditch. Es mi último año y no me iré sin un título bajo mi cinturón. Lo siento, bebé —ella dice lo último con una sonrisa pequeña, casi arrepentida, dirigida a Harry.

Harry solo ríe. —Dile eso a Zayn, no a mí.

Louis gruñe ante el recordatorio. —Cierto. Zayn. Gracias a Merlín ella no es la Buscadora o esté partido bien podría acabar con nuestros siete años de amistad —ella parpadea hacia Harry, sus labios fruncidos en una pequeña mueca que Harry quiere besar—. El equipo de Ravenclaw se ve bien, también. Ahora que lo pienso, yo podría ser la única jugadora competente en Slytherin.

Harry deja salir un sonido solidario pero asiente en concordancia. Louis es la mayor razón por la que Slytherin ha llegado tan lejos—siempre se las arregla para atrapar la Snitch justo a tiempo, cuando la tensión es alta y las puntuaciones muy cerradas, y usualmente, los toma a todos por sorpresa.

—Nuestros Cazadores son buenos, sí. Aparte de Zayn, están Jade y Leigh-Anne. Eleanor es una buena Guardián, también. No estoy muy segura de los Bateadores, sin embargo. Y no le digas a Perrie, pero tú eres, definitivamente, mejor Buscadora.

Louis asiente, sus cejas juntas. Aun luce preocupada a pesar del cumplido que Harry le acaba de dar. —Al menos tengo a Jesy. Y Josh. Los otros… no creo que sean tan serios en lo de querer ganar como yo.

Harry se sienta y se acerca a Louis. —No pienses mucho en eso, ¿sí? Te estas estresando demasiado —ella frunce el ceño un poco, preocupada—. Incluso te perdiste el almuerzo hoy.

Ante eso, Louis sonríe arrepentidamente. —Lo siento.

En vez de responder, Harry sólo se mueve un poco más cerca hasta que está sobre la otra chica. Louis levanta su mano libre, poniendo algo del cabello de Harry detrás de su oreja antes de acunar su mejilla. Harry se acaricia contra la palma, antes de girar su cabeza y besar la piel allí. —No te disculpes. Entiendo cuánto significa esto para ti. Solo quiero que te cuides, ¿sí?

—Lo haré —dice Louis, y su voz es suave ahora, casi un susurro—. Hey, ¿me das un beso?

Harry presiona un beso más contra la piel de la palma de Louis antes de que ella se incline hacia abajo para uno más adecuado, sus labios contra los de Louis de una manera fácil y familiar. Siente que la mano de Louis se mueve hasta su cintura, enrollándose alrededor de la túnica escolar y tirando de ella hasta que Harry capta el mensaje, cambiando de posición hasta que está a horcajadas de Louis. Es perfectamente consciente de que están en el exterior, en el medio del día, pero realmente no le importa por el momento. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tocó a Louis de esta manera, las dos bastante ocupadas con la escuela y el Quidditch para tener tiempo sólo para ellas, y su cuerpo se ilumina rápidamente con el tacto de la chica mayor.

Abre su boca ante el toque de la lengua de Louis, haciendo un sonido que es algo así como un gemido cuando Louis la acerca. Harry tira de la túnica de Slytherin, estremeciéndose cuando Louis le muerde el labio inferior. Puede sentir que el brazo de Louis se desliza furtivamente alrededor de su cintura, y entonces su mundo gira mientras Louis las voltea, su mano acunando la parte de atrás de su cabeza suavemente para que ella no se golpee contra el suelo.

Las piernas de Harry se separan fácilmente para que Louis se ajuste entre ellas, la boca se separa en un jadeo mientras la chica mordisquea suavemente un lado de su cuello. Los ojos de Harry se cierran, y empieza a preguntarse si pueden echarse un rapidito sin ser atrapadas cuando Louis se aparta bruscamente, maldiciendo fuertemente.

—¡La Snitch!

Harry parpadea, ligeramente aturdida. —¿Qué?

—Olvidé que estaba sosteniendo la Snitch y se escapó —exclama Louis, aunque hay algo de risa en su voz.

Harry, a pesar de ser interrumpida en el calor del momento, se encuentra riéndose. —Supongo que tienes que ir a atraparla de nuevo, entonces.

Louis levanta una ceja, sonriendo maliciosamente. —¿Una carrera?

—Sabes que apenas puedo equilibrarme en una escoba —dice Harry inexpresiva.

Louis se ríe, fuerte y brillante y maravillosa. Harry está tan enamorada.

* * *

Harry todavía recuerda estar sentada en las gradas a mitad de su segundo año, viendo a Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Había sido uno de los partidos más intensos que ha visto en sus cinco años en Hogwarts, la tensión aumentada sólo por la rivalidad de larga data entre las dos Casas.

Al principio había estado dispuesta a apoyar a Gryffindor desde que Niall (una Hufflepuff en su año con quien comparte algunas clases) le había dicho que Liam Payne, una de las Bateadoras de Gryffindor, era su amiga. Así que Harry salió al campo, lista para animar junto con el mar de estudiantes rojos agitando una bandera gigante de un león rugiente.

Pero entonces.

Pero entonces vio a Louis saliendo al campo, luciendo fuerte y confiada en sus túnicas verdes, y bien. Resultó que Harry estaría animando no junto los estudiantes en rojo, sino más bien con los estudiantes de verde sosteniendo un estandarte de una serpiente plateada enrollada y lista para atacar, en su lugar.

Durante todo el partido, sus ojos estado pegados en la Buscadora de Slytherin, observando como  esquivaba las Bludgers y alrededor del campo en busca de la Snitch. Louis siempre ha sido increíble de ver, es la cosa, incluso en ese entonces. El enfoque y la determinación en su rostro eran claros, pero al mismo tiempo ella tenía esta sonrisa que parecía grabada permanentemente en su rostro que mostraba que realmente disfrutaba de estar ahí fuera, los labios siempre se alzaban en las esquinas, incluso cuando una Bludger volaba en su camino. Hay una cierta elegancia en ella también, algo casi sin esfuerzo en la forma en que montaba su Nimbus y maniobraba su camino alrededor del campo.

Harry recuerda que contuvo la respiración cada vez que alguien apuntaba una Bludger a Louis, recuerda murmurar y soltar alientos bajo su respiración cada vez que la cara de Louis se iluminaba como si hubiera visto la Snitch, recuerda haber oído decir que Slytherin había marcado un tanto.

Y, sobre todo, recuerda el momento en que tuvo contacto visual directo con Louis.

Todo lo que hizo fue parpadear un segundo, y de repente la Snitch estaba justo allí, frente a ella, las alas de oro revoloteando. Ella jadeó, y luego un segundo más tarde Louis estaba allí también, con la mano cerrada alrededor de la Snitch y.

Y eso fue todo.

Juego terminado.

Harry se había quedado mirando asombrada, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba a Louis, que aún se mantenía en silencio frente a ella. Louis había mirado hacia atrás por un momento, y Harry recuerda que quería memorizar el color de sus ojos, la tonalidad exacta de azul, por si acaso nunca llegaban a interactuar de nuevo. Se siente un poco como cada cliché que Harry ha leído en los libros de muggles con los que creció, de los cuentos de hadas que Anne le leía por las noches a las novelas de adultos jóvenes que se robaba de la estantería de Gemma a la edad de once años. Segundos que se extienden en minutos, el resto del mundo gritando a una pausa, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo.

Lo cual, ahora que piensa en ello, no está demasiado lejos. La magia es real, después de todo.

Y entonces Louis le guiñó un ojo, rompiendo el hechizo y poniendo todo en movimiento, antes de volar y dejar a Harry enrojecida y sólo un poco sin aliento.

Harry pensó que esa sería la primera y última vez que Louis Tomlinson la miraría, pero estaba equivocada. Como resultado, Louis y Zayn (una mestiza y Cazadora de Ravenclaw dos años por encima de Harry, de quien ella logró hacerse amiga al iniciar una conversación sobre autores muggles una tarde, cuando la chica mayor había entrado en la sala común y vio a Harry acurrucada frente a la chimenea, sosteniendo una colección de cuentos de hadas de los Hermanos Grimm) habían sido buenas amigas desde el primer año a pesar de estar en diferentes Casas. Zayn introdujo a Louis y a Harry un día, Harry había dejado escapar algo vagamente embarazoso sobre lo asombrosa que pensaba que Louis estuvo en el partido el otro día, y Louis le había sonreído, del tipo que hacía sus ojos arrugarse en las esquinas.

Y eso fue todo.

* * *

Louis se presenta a desayunar dos días antes del partido con el pelo más corto.

Como, _muy_ corto.

—Pensé que no me arriesgaría a que se metiera en mi cara mientras volaba —dice ella en respuesta a la pregunta que nadie hizo realmente, pero Harry sabe que Louis sabe que todo el mundo está pensando, antes de deslizarse en el espacio vacío al lado de Harry.

Todas tienen esta rutina ahora, ya que las cinco son de diferentes Casas, rotan de mesa todos los días. Todo el mundo se ha acostumbrado a ello, aunque algunos de los de primer año todavía les lanzan miradas confusas siempre que Niall se sienta al lado de Harry en la mesa de Ravenclaw y la saluda con un muy fuerte, —¡Wey hey, buen día, Hazza!

Hoy están en la mesa de Gryffindor, y Liam está mirando el pelo de Louis en confusión, sus gruesas cejas fruncidas. Zayn simplemente sonríe en su copa de jugo de calabaza mientras Niall silba fuertemente. —Realmente te tomas en serio eso de ganar esta cosa —antes de volver a devorar su tercer trozo de pastel de carne.

Harry, por su parte, no puede dejar de mirar a Louis. No es ni siquiera que se vea mal, porque no lo hace. _Realmente,_ no lo hace. Louis todavía se ve tan impresionante como siempre, su flequillo cubre su frente y ella lo mueve un poco con dedos hábiles (Harry sabría de primera mano lo hábiles que son) y las puntas curvándose sólo un poco en la mitad de su nuca. Todo lo demás está perfectamente recortado, justo debajo de su oreja, y hace que se vea mayor. Más madura. Harry siente un tirón de excitación en la boca de su estómago.

Pero la cosa es... es lo que Niall dijo. Louis se toma muy en serio el ganar la Copa de Quidditch. Harry ya estaba lo suficientemente dividida sobre a quién apoyar en el juego final, porque es un partido entre su Casa y la de su novia, pero ahora se intensifica porque puede decir que Louis realmente quiere esto y Harry no quiere nada más que Louis sea feliz.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, ella también quiere permanecer leal a su Casa y espera que Zayn gane. Ni siquiera puede empezar a imaginar cómo Louis y Zayn deben estarse sintiendo en este momento, ambas Capitanas de sus equipos y las dos en su último año. Debe ser increíblemente estresante.

Louis observa a Harry mirándola fijamente, y se mueve un poco, pareciendo consciente de sí misma ahora. Pasa los dedos por su flequillo otra vez, antes de apartarlo de su frente y ríe nerviosamente. —Um, ¿no te gusta?

Harry parpadea, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo. —No, lo amo. Tú... te ves genial.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Niall bufa. —Louis siempre se ve bien para ti.

Harry se sonroja, ligeramente ofendida en nombre de Louis. —Discúlpame, Niall, pero Louis es una de las personas más impresionantes que esta escuela ha-

Es cortada por Niall riendo en voz alta, y Harry se siente un poco molesta. Ella se calma cuando Louis la empuja contra su lado, sin embargo, presionando un beso contra su sien y murmurando, —Gracias, nena —en su oído, la voz lo suficientemente suave para que sólo Harry oyera.

Harry gira su cabeza para un beso, uno que Louis le da con gusto.

—Por favor, no empiecen a besuquearse mientras estamos sentadas en la mesa de mi Casa —dice Liam, y Harry tiene la sensación de que ni siquiera las mira.

Louis tararea contra los labios de Harry antes de retirarse, sonriendo a Liam por la cabeza de Harry. —¿Celosa, Payno?

Liam se burla, pero cuando Harry se vuelve para mirar, ella puede ver que la Gryffindor está luchando con una sonrisa cariñosa. Es una batalla perdida y Harry conoce la sensación demasiado bien. Todas están un poco embelesadas con Louis, para ser honesta. Es realmente imposible no estarlo.

—Mejor que estés preparada, Malik —dice Louis después de un rato, extendiéndose sobre la mesa para poder picar a su mejor amiga con su tenedor.

Zayn sólo sonríe. —Oh, lo estamos. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿lo están _ustedes_?

Louis resopla. —Esa Snitch es mía y lo sabes.

—Puedes quedártela —dice Zayn, agitando una mano—. Nosotros queremos la Copa

—Eso también.

Niall golpea la mano sobre la mesa, haciendo que todos en un radio de cinco metros salten de sus asientos y las con la mirada. La Hufflepuff no parece molesta en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, su sonrisa sólo se intensifica cuando dice, —¡Predicción del partido! Ravenclaw ganará, pero Louis atrapará la Snitch.

Liam alza una ceja, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. —¿Quieres apostar por eso?

Que de alguna manera conduce a Niall sacando un rollo de pergamino de aparentemente de la nada, mientras que los estudiantes de todas las Casas pululen alrededor de ella, escribiendo apuestas sobre el resultado del partido. Zayn parece un poco sorprendida, mientras que Liam acaba de sacar una bolsa, también de la nada, para comenzar a recoger Sickles.

Louis golpea el hombro de Harry. —¿Quieres venir al campo conmigo?

Harry mira hacia el caos que ahora ocurre en la mesa y toma una decisión rápida. —Por supuesto.

* * *

Ver a Louis volar le quita el aliento cada vez.

Ella se ve tan _libre_ , como si estuviera completamente en su elemento. Como si realmente perteneciera allí en los cielos, siendo una con las nubes y los pájaros y la luz del sol, alguien a quien mirar y adorar. La forma en que su cuerpo se mueve sin esfuerzo, la forma en que la luz del sol pinta sobre su piel ya dorada, la forma en que el aire parece llevarla—todo eso hace que Harry quiera ver a Louis así todo el tiempo.

Y lo que es aún mejor es que llega a unirse a Louis allá arriba a veces, igual que hoy.

A Harry no le gusta mucho volar, para ser honesta. Aunque todos sus amigos juegas en los equipos de sus respectivas Casas (Liam es un Bateadora de Gryffindor y Niall Guardián de Hufflepuff), Harry siempre ha preferido ver en su lugar. El deporte nunca ha sido lo suyo, a pesar de que ya sabe cada regla por todos los partidos en los que ha estado (“Con mi conocimiento y comprensión del juego de Quidditch, siento que debería ser mucho mejor en Quidditch” dijo una vez a Louis después de que las cinco decidieron tirar una Quaffle alrededor mientras estaban a veinte pies en el aire, "pero no soy.”).

También está el hecho de que Harry tiene la gracia de un centauro recién nacido la mayoría de los días. Es bastante difícil para ella equilibrarse en tierra y, honestamente, no tiene intenciones de hacerlo en el aire.

Pero con Louis detrás de ella, sólo se siente... segura. Protegida. Como si fuera invencible.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Harry balancea su pierna derecha sobre la escoba de Louis, a horcajadas sobre ella. Se aferra fuertemente al mango, con los dedos enrollados alrededor de la lisa madera. Segundos después, siente a Louis deslizándose detrás de ella, los brazos apoyados en sus caderas para mantener sus manos firmes, pequeñas pero con talento, cerrándose sobre sus puños con un toque que es a la vez guiador y tranquilizador.

—¿Lista? —pregunta Louis, el aliento le hace cosquillas en la nuca (tuvo que ponerse todo el pelo en un moño) y hacerla temblar. Asiente con la cabeza una vez como confirmación, sus ojos se cierran cuando se siente a Louis presionar un beso suave contra un lado de su cuello.

Entonces, siente el pequeño cambio cuando Louis dobla las rodillas y se prepara, y entonces la chica mayor patea el suelo, y están en el aire.

El primer segundo de estar en el aire siempre saca el aliento de Harry, el viento soplando más allá de su cara, como una ráfaga en sus oídos. Se vuelve más fácil una vez que agarran un ritmo suave, sin embargo, simplemente flotando sin rumbo fijo mientras Louis la mantiene a salvo en sus brazos.

Harry ama estos momentos con Louis. Mirando abajo y alrededor de ella, tiene una extraña sensación de serenidad que no es exactamente como la sensación de estar en su estudio en casa, rodeada de estantes sobre estantes de libros. Tal vez tiene algo que ver con sentir paz, aunque esté completamente fuera de su elemento. O tal vez es debido a la presencia guiadora de Louis.

Muchas cosas en su vida son por culpa de Louis, piensa Harry.

Aterrizan después de un tiempo, y Louis de alguna manera convence a Harry para volar en una escoba por separado. Harry ha hecho esto sólo un puñado de veces fuera de las clases requeridas cuando aún estaba en su primer año, pero sabe que Louis no permitirá que nada le suceda, así que accede.

Con un movimiento de varita y un hechizo rápido, la escoba de repuesto de Louis viene volando hacia ellas. Louis ayuda a Harry a subirse primero, y luego con una respiración profunda, patean el suelo y se elevan una vez más.

Volar por su cuenta es muy diferente. Por un lado, no hay nadie que la guíe, sin brazos que la mantengan firme, sin agarre firme sobre el suyo en la empuñadura, sin presencia sólida detrás de ella para recordarle que no va a caerse. Sin embargo, de alguna manera todavía se siente segura, conectada con Louis incluso, mientras ve a la chica mayor volar un poco delante de ella.

La pequeña sonrisa que Louis lanza sobre su hombro hace que Harry ría. —¡Te ves bien!

Harry sonríe, lo suficientemente ancho como para sentir los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. —Gracias.

No están volando tan alto, Louis mantiene su ritmo lento y constante, porque sabe que así es que Harry se siente cómoda. El pecho de Harry florece con calor y amor.

Louis decide presumir un poco (no es que ella lo necesite, honestamente, Harry ya está muy impresionada sólo por su mera existencia), volando un poco más alto y haciendo giros y giros. Harry se ríe, y luego un segundo más tarde, Louis está ahí, flotando boca abajo justo delante de ella.

El aliento de Harry se atasca poco en su garganta.

Louis le sonríe, suave y cariñosa, antes de preguntar, —¿Beso de Spiderman?

Harry de alguna manera consigue estrechar los ojos juguetonamente a la chica mayor, incluso mientras su ritmo cardíaco se acelera. —Zayn te ha estado mostrando sus cómics, ya veo.

—Y las películas también —dijo Louis, todavía boca abajo—. La cultura Muggle es muy interesante.

—¿Quizás te gustaría venir a mi casa este verano, entonces? —Harry pregunta. Es completamente inesperado, sorprendente incluso para sí misma.

Louis parece que tampoco lo vio venir, sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente. —¿Lo dices en serio?

Y ahora que Harry piensa en ello—imagina a Louis sentada en el salón de su casa acurrucada en el sofá mientras las películas de Marvel se ven en su tele, o tal vez incluso en su computadora portátil (Harry tiene lo mejor de ambos mundos, en realidad), imagina el tomar un paseo en Holmes mientras sostiene la mano de Louis y acaba de mostrarle a la chica mayor cómo es la vida Muggle—más le atrae la idea.

Introducir a Louis a su mundo, a su _familia_ —Harry se encuentra sonriendo al pensarlo.

—Sí —deja salir un aliento—. Lo hago.

Louis sonríe. —Está bien entonces. Me encantaría ir.

Y entonces Louis se inclina y la besa, al revés y todo. Se siente un poco algo como fuegos artificiales, Harry piensa.

* * *

—¡Por aquí, Harry! —grita Niall, agitando los brazos en el aire, junto a ella está Liam, sus ojos fijos en el campo, esperando a que los jugadores salgan. Harry piensa que es un poco extraño ver algo de amarillo y rojo en un mar de azul. Ambas sostienen banderines de Ravenclaw.

—Las dos están aquí —dice cuando finalmente llega con ellas.

Niall sonríe y alza un pulgar mientras Liam asiente, seria. —No quiero ofender a Louis, ya que probablemente sea la mejor Buscadora que esta escuela ha visto desde Harry Potter, pero estoy con Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —pregunta Harry, recordando su conversación en el desayuno el otro día, donde precia que la Gryffindor apostaba a que Slytherin ganaría la Copa de Quidditch.

—Devine se lesionó en la práctica de ayer y tuvieron que reemplazarlo con Lucas —responde Liam, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo más seguro es que Louis esté volviéndose loca.

Harry se muerde el labio, preocupada por eso. No tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Louis más temprano ya que los jugadores estaban ocupados haciendo lo que seas que hacen la mañana antes de un partido. Casi ni siquiera llega a hablar con Zayn, solo dando un rápido “buena suerte” cuando se encontraron en la salida del Gran Comedor y la Capitana de Ravenclaw tuvo que salir corriendo.

Pensar en Louis estresándose en un momento como este… preocupa a Harry.

Niall debe haberlo presentido, porque la Hufflepuff le pasa un brazo por los hombros y dice, —Louis lo hará bien. No puedo decir lo mismo del resto del equipo, pero ella lo hará muy bien.

Harry solo asiente, moviendo la mano para tocar el colgante de su collar. Es una “L” de plata grabada en una piedra de jade brillante, una serpiente entrelazada alrededor de la letra, algo que hizo con Louis hace sólo tres meses (Louis tiene su propio collar a juego, una “H” de bronce grabada en el centro de unas alas azules).

El vitoreo se hace más fuerte, de repente, y todos bajan la vista para mirar al campo y a madame Hooch saliendo, seguida de cerca por los jugadores de ambos equipos. Harry observa mientras Zayn y Louis caminan la una hacia la otra, y en vez de darse la mano como usualmente los Capitanes hacen antes de un partido, las dos comparten un abraza apretado, allí en medio del campo. Chocan los puños cuando se separan, algo que Zayn probablemente le enseñó a Louis, y luego están caminando de nuevo hacia sus equipos y montando sus escobas.

Todo el campo queda en silencio mientras madame Hooch suelta la Snitch, tanto Louis como Perrie observándola volar. Las Bludgers son las siguientes en ser soltadas y luego aprece que todos contienen el aliento cuando madame Hooch sostiene la Quaffle en su mano por un segundo, observando ambos equipos, antes de lanzarla al aire.

—¡Y el partido comienza! —suena la voz del narrador, Ed de Hufflepuff, y los vítores suenan de nuevo—. Ravenclaw inicia bien, Pinnock tiene la Quaffle y se la lanza a Thirlwalll… ¡oh! Smith esquiva una Blugders. Ravenclaw aún tiene el balón, Thirlwall va por un punto, avanza, lo lanza, y… ¡oh, Nelson lo tapa!

Slytherin rompe en ovaciones mientras Jesy alza el puño al aire después de bloquear el tiro de Jade, mientras que Ravenclaw gime colectivamente. Harry mira las gradas por un segundo, captando a Louis flotando cerca del suelo, con los ojos moviéndose entre los jugadores y Perrie, quien está volando mucho más alto que ella.

—¡Ahora Slytherin tiene el balón! Lucas tiene la Quaffle, se la está pasando a Daniels, daniels la devuelve después de esquivar una Blugder, Lucas se prepara para tirar, Calder en guardia en la meta y… ¡Malik se roba el balón! —un gemido de Slytherin, vitoreo de Ravenclaw—. Malik se acerca a Daniels y Lucas, esquiva a Smith, esquiva otra Bludger de Hann, y ¡anota! ¡Diez puntos para Ravenclaw!

Zayn choca los cinco con Leigh-Anne y Jade mientras vuela de vuelta, y Harry puede ver que lo está drisfrutando. Harry grita a su amiga, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca y sonríe cuando Zayn le guiña un ojo.

Esto continua durante los próximos minutos, y cuando Harry se fija en el marcador que su Casa está liderando. Por mucho. Su primera reacción es estar encantada por eso, pero cuando vuelve su vista al campo, ve que Louis también observa el marcador, su expresión caída, y Harry siente su sonrisa desaparecer de su cara tan rápido como se había formado.

Sus ojos están fijos en Louis ahora. La Buscadora de Slytherin parece volver en sí, y entonces la determinación se nota en su mandíbula. Comienza a volar alrededor del campo, sus ojos azules alertas. Pasan más minutos y parece que Louis tiene razón, ninguno de los otros Slytherin se toman en serio el título como Louis. Los Cazadores parecen haber renunciado, lo que es extraño—y muy poco Slytherin de su parte. Jesy parece ser la única tan decidida como Louis, bloqueando tantos tiros como puede y lanzando miradas acusadoras a sus compañeros de equipo.

La puntuación está en 180-30, a favor de Ravenclaw.

Están ganando. Los ojos de Harry vuelven a Louis, justo a tiempo para captar la sonrisa que se extiende en su rostro, y al principio, Harry está confundida porque Slytherin tendría que marcar quince tiros para ponerse al día, pero luego se da cuenta de la razón tras la sonrisa de Louis.

Encontró la Snitch. Louis encontró la Snitch.

Harry mira el marcador. Slytherin anotó un tanto, convirtiendo la puntuación en 180-40, y si Louis coge la Snitch ahora Slytherin ganaría por diez puntos. Harry, honestamente, no está seguro de a quién animar en este momento—ya ha captado miradas de reojo porque ha vitoreado a Slytherin unas cuantas veces, pero. Oh, bien. Harry no se preocupa por ellos ahora mismo.

—¡Parece que Tomlinson halló la Snitch! —dice Ed, y Harry ve a Perrie entrar en acción—. Sí, Tomlinson ha visto la Snitch, y… ¡oh, parece que Edwards está detrás de ella!

La atención de todos está en ambos Buscadoras ahora. Harry sabe lo que tiene que hacer, toma la decisión en una fracción de segundo. Las reacciones de sus compañeras de casa serán malas—se para un poco más alto, respira profundamente, antes de gritar: —¡VAMOS, LOUIS, _VAMOS_!

Recibe miradas sobresaltadas de los Ravenclaw a su alrededor, y probablemente van a odiarla por esto, pero. Harry quiere que Louis atrape la Snitch. Quiere que Louis tenga esto. Niall y Liam siguen su ejemplo, gritando palabras de aliento a Louis, y Harry desvía la vista para ver cuáles son las reacciones de los Ravenclaw. La mayoría de ellos parece ligeramente molestos, pero otros parecen estar sonriendo resignadamente, como si esperaran que esto fuera a suceder

Oh, bien. Harry está enamorada. Demándenla.  

Slytherin está de pie como ellas, y Louis vuela hacia Harry, soplándole un beso. Eso, por lo menos, saca algunas risas de los Ravenclaw cerca de ella, y Harry finge atrapar el beso en su mano y lo posarlo en su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Escucha la risa de Louis, ahora en su elemento, mientras el juego continúa con los Cazadores tratando de arrebatar la Quaffle de los otros, los Bateadores apuntando Bludgers a sus oponentes, los Guardianes bloqueando los tiros dirigidos a sus postes.

Louis es ajena a todo esto, sólo hay un objetivo en mente. Sus ojos están enfocados, una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios. Ella tiene esto. Harry sabe que lo tiene.

Otro tanto de Slytherin. 180-50.

Louis se abalanza abruptamente, dejando muy atrás a Perrie, que volaba en el aire detrás de ella. Los jadeos estallan las gradas de Hufflepuff cuando Louis sube repentinamente delante de ellos, y Harry capta un débil resplandor dorado, volando a apenas algunos pies delante de Louis.

Un tanto de Ravenclaw. 190-50.

Louis se extiende, con los dedos apenas rozando la Snitch. Perrie nota lo que está pasando al mismo tiempo que los Bateadores de Ravenclaw, y entonces toda la atención está en Louis. Harry jadea cuando una Bludger se dirige a ella, y si no se mueve ahora definitivamente va a ser golpeada. Harry abre la boca para gritar una advertencia a pesar de estar muy lejos, pero luego Louis se aleja del camino a último momento.

La Snitch se aleja de su alcance.

Perrie está volando hacia ella de repente, su brazo estirado, pero luego Louis se dispara como una bala, haciendo que ella retire su mano. Al mismo tiempo un Bludger golpea el final de la escoba de Perrie, desequilibrándola en el medio del aire por sólo un segundo, pero es suficiente para que Louis se acerque a la Snitch.

—Tomlinson se está acercando a la Snitch, la va a atrapar, la va a... esperen, esperen, Malik… ¡Malik anota! —grita Ed—. ¡200-50, para Ravenclaw!

Todos se vuelven locos. Harry está a punto de sacar la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de las gradas, las manos apretando firmemente el borde de la barandilla de madera. Está saltando sobre sus pies, su sangre bombea en sus venas con fuerza, y luego ve los dedos de Louis cerrándose alrededor del resplandor dorado justo cuando Ed grita, —¡Malik anota de nuevo!

Ravenclaw explota. Es ensordecedor, todo el mundo alrededor de ella grita, y apenas puede oír a Niall exclamando, —¡Te lo dije, maldita sea! ¡Te dije que Lou iba a atrapar la Snitch! —a Liam. Harry parpadea, echa un vistazo al marcador y ve los resultados finales del partido.

210-200. Ravenclaw gana.

Todo el mundo se abraza a su alrededor, y en el campo, los jugadores están bajando de sus escobas. Los Ravenclaw se abrazan fuertemente gritando en victoria, mientras que los Slytherin le dan palmadas en la espalda a Louis.

Harry comienza a luchar para salir las gradas, liberándose del desorden de miembros, todos tan abrumados por la victoria. Harry ignora a Niall y Liam llamándola, ignora a algunos de sus amigos de Ravenclaw tratando atraparla en un abrazo grupal, ignora las miradas molestas que obtiene de los estudiantes con los que se tropieza. Su mente concentrada en una cosa, y es _llegar a Louis, llegar a Louis, llegar a Louis._

Eventualmente se las arregla para bajar por las gradas y luego corre hacia el campo, hacia los jugadores vestidos con túnicas verdes. Jesy la ve primero y le lanza una sonrisa, golpeando a Louis en el hombro y señalando a Harry. Los otros Slytherin se apartan, y Harry realmente no piensa en ello cuando se lanza hacia Louis, con los brazos moviéndose para envolver los hombros de su novia.

Louis la atrapa con facilidad, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura. —Hola, amor. ¡Tu Casa ganó!

Harry la ignora, en su lugar dice: —Estuviste increíble ahí afuera. Eras tan... eres tan increíble.

Hay un rubor en las mejillas de Louis, aunque Harry no puede decir si es por el cumplido o simplemente por la prisa del juego. De cualquier manera Louis se ve increíblemente complacida, y toma la cara de Harry entre sus manos y la besa justo allí en el campo.

Harry hace un ruido sordo en su garganta, pero responde al beso ansiosamente, acercando a Louis a ella y besándola con todo lo que tiene. Está sin aliento cuando se separan, las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos bien abiertos como si ella fuera la que acaba de jugar un partido.

—Te amo —jadea.

Los ojos de Louis se arrugan en las esquinas con lo mucho que está sonriendo. —Yo también te amo.

Zayn repentinamente aparece, entonces, arrojándose contra el lado de Louis. —¡Lo hiciste de nuevo, Tommo!

Louis se ríe, apartándose de Harry por un momento para abrazar a Zayn. —¡Habla por ti misma, Zayn! Tú fuiste la que hizo el tiro final de Ravenclaw, cabrona.

—Sólo tuve suerte —Zayn sonríe, sonrojándose—. Si hubiera vacilado durante un segundo, habría sido un empate.

Ambos equipos se vuelven el uno al otro luego, intercambiando golpes amistosos en la espalda e incluso algunos abrazos aquí y allá. Slytherin sólo se aleja cuando madame Hooch se acerca con la Copa de Quidditch, entregándosela a Zayn con una sonrisa.

—¡El ganador de la Copa de Quidditch de este año, Ravenclaw!

Fuertes gritos emergen del mar de azul, y Zayn es levantada sobre los hombros de sus compañeros de equipo mientras alza la Copa por encima de su cabeza. Harry mira todo esto desplegarse al lado del campo, una sonrisa amenazando con dividir su rostro a la mitad, los dedos de Louis entrelazados firmemente con los suyos.

* * *

Todo el mundo está celebrando la victoria de Ravenclaw en el Gran Comedor, todos los estudiantes de todas las Casas compartiendo una fiesta. Hay música y risas fuertes, los sonidos de las copas tintineando y los tenedores chocando contra los platos que se deslizan a lo largo de los pasillos, y todo el mundo está en un estado de ánimo brillante en general.

Harry y Louis eligen no participar en la celebración.

En su lugar, se escapan afuera.

Naturalmente, se encuentran en el campo, riendo y hablando en voz baja, aunque nadie está cerca para oírlas. Harry se deja caer sobre la hierba, acurrucándose contra el lado de Louis y parpadeando al cielo nocturno. —¿Quieres buscar constelaciones?

Louis arruga la nariz. —Ah, soy una basura en Astronomía. Todas las estrellas lucen igual, para ser honesta —gira su cabeza y sonríe, el brillo en sus ojos parece más brillante que cualquier estrella por ahí, piensa Harry—. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellas es tan brillante como tú.

Harry se ríe, golpeando ligeramente a la chica mayor en el hombro. —¡Estaba, literalmente, pensando en lo mismo!

—¿Sí? —pregunta Louis con la risa evidente en su propia voz.

—Sí —confirma Harry, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Ninguna estrella puede brillar tanto como tú.

La expresión de Louis se suaviza. Empuja a Harry más cerca de si con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de la Ravenclaw, presionando un suave beso en su frente. —Debe ser una cosa de almas gemelas, entonces.

El aliento de Harry se contrae ligeramente, su mano se encrespa en un puño donde descansa sobre el pecho de Louis por un segundo, antes de desenroscarla y apoyar su palma sobre el latido de la muchacha. Acaricia su rostro contra el cuello de Louis y siente que el pulso de la Slytherin vibra bajo sus labios, antes exhalar. —Sí. Debe serlo.

Se oyen unos cuantos latidos de silencio, y entonces Louis dice: —Me iré pronto.

Harry tararea, aunque parte de ella se siente triste por el recordatorio de que este es el último año de Louis en Hogwarts. —Aun me faltan dos años.

—Te estaré esperando —dice Louis, colocando su otra mano sobre la de Harry, justo encima de su corazón.

—Sé que lo harás.

—¿Crees que puedo hacerlo profesionalmente? Buscadora, quiero decir.

—Por supuesto —dice Harry, rápida y segura—. Eres increíble. Serías una gran jugadora profesional de Quidditch.

Hay una sonrisa en los labios de Louis, pequeña pero agradecida. —Gracias, amor. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Todavía quieres ser profesora aquí?

—Definitivamente —responde Harry, sonriendo—. Me encantaría enseñar Encantamientos o, quizá, Transfiguración.

—Zayn puede ser un profesora de Pociones —reflexiona Louis.

—Cierto. Pero creo que ella quiere escribir, más que nada —dice Harry.

—Liam podría ser Auror, y tal vez Niall podría ser un Sanadora.

Harry se ríe de eso, acurrucándose más cerca de Louis. —Sólo espero que, allá donde terminemos después de todo esto, todas sigamos siendo amigas. Las cinco.

La mano de Louis la aprieta tranquilizadora y suena tan segura cuando dice: —Por supuesto.

Harry elige creer eso, dejando que sus ojos se cierren, una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. Se relaja por los sonidos de la respiración de Louis, calmada por el constante ascenso y caída del pecho de la muchacha mayor, y ella piensa, _por supuesto_.

**Author's Note:**

> [come to say hi](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com)


End file.
